Female Glader: Ashley's story
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: What if an accident happened that made Teresa and Thomas decide to send a girl up into the glade? Follow Ashley as she makes friends, learns about the glade and the dangers that happen in the maze, and the dangers of being the only girl in the entire glade. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! Leave a review if you want and with this story there will be NewtxAlby.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa was pacing around the room, waiting for Thomas to arrive. 'What are we gonna do?!' she thought. Just then,  
Thomas ran into the room, having a worried look on his face. "Teresa,  
what's wrong?!" he asked. "Test subject A-26 is dead! He was found dead in his room and there was an empty pills bottle on his desk." Teresa said. "Wasn't he suppose to be the one we were going to send tomorrow?" Thomas asked. "Yes. But I checked something, we have an extra girl." Teresa said. "Why do yo- we're sending a girl to the maze?" Thomas said. "Yes. We have 56 boys and 58 girls, so if we send one girl to the  
subject A maze, then it'll be equal and we'll be able to stay on schedule." Teresa said. Thomas nodded. "Who're we going to send then?" he asked. "We can send subject B-19. She was planned to be going into group B maze next month." Teresa said. Thomas nodded. "Lets bring her in."  
Teresa said. She grabs a microphone and then said "Subject B-19 please come to the main office." 5 minutes later, a short girl with brown shoulder length hair and blue gray eyes walked in. "You needed to see me?" she asked. "Yes, have you heard about what happened this morning?" Teresa asked. She nodded. "Well, he was supposed to be sent into group A's maze tomorrow,  
but since he sadly passed, we're sending you into the maze." Thomas said. The girl looked confused. "Why though?" she asked. "If we send a girl into group A maze, then it'll equal it out." Teresa said. The girl nodded. "So that means I can see them again?" she asked. 2 of her best friends  
were sent to the maze months ago and she misses them. Thomas nodded. "We'll send some people to get you in the morning." Teresa said. The girl nodded and left. She goes into her room and sits on her bed, she grabs a book labeled 'Journal' on it. She began to flip through all he pages, all  
were filled but one. She grabs a pen and began to write in it. She put the book on the desk and just lied down and stared at the ceiling. She fell asleep a few minutes later. She wakes up to someone knocking on the door, a woman walks in and places clothes on the desk and she  
walked out without saying anything. She gets up and grabs the clothes and put them on, she had a black t-shirt on and a pair of blue jean shorts that went above her ankles, and black sneakers, and a watch. She brushes her hair and teeth and walks out to the scientist waiting outside for her.  
She follows the scientist, she hears 'Good luck' and 'See you later' from her friends and other people. She walks in and walks over to the bed and lays down in it. "Good luck." one of the scientist said, and they inject her with sleep serum. She smiles and everything goes black. Teresa and  
Thomas were looking through a window, holding hands. "Do you think this will be a good idea?" Thomas asked. "I hope so, Tom." Teresa said. A half hour later, the scientist completed the swiping and one of them picked up the girl and put her inside the elevator that leads up to the maze. "This  
could help improve group A some how." Thomas said. Teresa smiled. The elevator then began to move.

**Sorry if this wasn't a good first chapter. I'll post the second chapter possibly tomorrow!** **Leave a review of what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up to a sudden shake and loud sound. I opened my eyes to only see darkness in my sight, where am I? I sat up and scooted backwards until my back hits a wall, and I bring my knees to my chest. 'Who am I?' I thought to myself. All I can remember is my name, Ashley, but can't remember anything else about me. I can't remember the rest of my name, my age, my parents, I don't even remember what I look like! I can remember other stuff like cars, nature, books, movies, but can't remember anything about me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but that wouldn't do anything to help me. I ran one of my hands through my hair, just to see that my hair goes a little bit under my shoulder. 'Where am I going?' I thought to myself. I guess I'll have to wait until this ,what I guess is an elevator, ride stops. I sat there with thousands of questions rush through my head until the ride stops and I bounced a bit. I stood up and looked around to see where the exit is and then the roof of the elevator moved up, exposing light, which made me cover my eyes until they were adjusted to the light. I looked up to see 7 boys staring down at me, all of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "Why are you shanks silent?" I hear a voice asked. A boy with blonde hair that was kind of long then snapped out of it and looked back, guessing to tell the person who just spoke up. "It's a girl." he said.

"Are you serious?"

"I call dibs!"

"How old is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"I wanna see!"

The blonde hair boy looked back at me and grabbed some rope, tossing one end of it down. I hesitated at first but I grabbed the rope and the blonde hair boy along with another boy, pulled me out. I stood up and looked around where I was, I see a group of maybe 25-30 boys from by the looks from the ages of 12-16 all staring at me with all shocked looks on their faces. I'm going to guess that I'm the only girl here if they're all shocked to see me. "What's your name?" a boy with dark skinned asked. I looked around before I answered "Ashley". He put his hand out "I'm Alby", and I took it and shook his hand. "I'm Newt" the blonde hair boy said. "Nice to meet you" I said. "Where am I?" I asked.

"No where good." Alby said.

"What is this place?"

"This is the glade, and we hope you enjoyed your trip here because that elevator is a one way ticket and you ain't going back where you came from."

"Well isn't that a nice thing to say to someone who has no memories."

"We all can't remember who we were before coming up here."

"Any way, I'll show you where your room is and where the restroom is." Newt said. "Anything to get me away from being stared at by a bunch of guys." I said. Newt then started walking and I followed, looking back to still see most of the boys staring at me. This will take time to get used to, hopefully I'll get used to being stared at sooner or later. "So I'm going to guess by the looks of your guys faces when you saw me that I'm the only girl here." I said. "Yep, most of us haven't seen a girl for almost a bloody year." Newt replied. 'A year? Where are we?' I thought to myself. Newt then walked into a large building, I'm guessing this is where everyone sleeps. "This is the homestead. Everyone sleeps here, but it's starting to get crowded and people might need to start sleeping outside soon." Newt said. "What will happen if it rains?" I asked. Newt laughed a bit "Never rain here so none of us are worried." he said. We walked until we are in front of a door, Newt opens it. "This here is going to be your room. My room is across if you have a problem." Newt said and I nodded. We walked outside and walked to a building that's next to the homestead, I guess this is the restrooms. "This is the restroom, and don't worry, you can cover the window and lock the door when you're in there so no shank will try to see you when you shower or something." Newt said. "That's nice to know." I said.

"Even if some shank tries to look in, we'll beat the klunk out of them for that?"

"What the heck is a shank and klunk?"

"Those are some of our slang words."

"This place is weird."

"You'll get used to it."

"Should I be worried that I could get attacked by one of the guys here since lord knows how long they seen a girl?"

"You look strong enough to defend yourself. You look like you can beat half of the gladers here."

"Well good to know, I guess."

Just then, Alby walked over having a annoyed look on his face. "What happened?" I asked. "A bunch of the shanks kept asking me if they can 'watch you'." he replied. "What are we gonna do? Babysit her?" Newt asked. "I'm not a baby! I think I'm 14 or 15!" I yelled. "We'll have a gathering once Minho gets back." Alby said. Newt nodded, and Alby left. "What the heck is a gathering?" I asked turning to Newt. "A meeting of the keepers. And before you ask, the keepers are the bosses for each job here." Newt replied. Keepers? Gatherings? Shanks, and klunks? I can tell it'll take me a while until I finally understand this place.


	3. Chapter 3: This place is weird

**PokeGirl: I don't own Maze Runner, none of the characters except my OC belong to me.**

**Ashley: If you did own the book, you would just add NewtxAlby scenes in the book.**

**Newt: I wouldn't mind if she did. **

**Ashley: *Blushes* Can we just get on with the story?**

**Minho: Yeah! I finally get to show up in the story.**

**PokeGirl: Ok! Enjoy the story!**

I decided to go for a walk around the Glade, get used to my surroundings, it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. I looked around and see that the walls are HUGE, I doubt anyone can even climb half way up. I checked my watch to see it's already 4:32, time really passes by. I keep looking until I see a someone run by and I turn to see where they're running, they ran into a small building. 'Weird' I thought. I ignored it and continued my walk, I see a building that has only one window by the looks of it, and it has bars on it. 'I guess that's the prison.' I thought to myself. I see some of the boys staring at me, some whistling, some winking. I hate having all this attention, it makes me feel uncomfortable. "Hey greenie!" I stop and turn to see Newt running up to me. "Greene?" I asked. "That's what we call the new people." he responded. 'Great. Now I get a name until the next person shows up.' I thought. "Anyways, all the keepers are now here and Alby wanted me to get you." Newt said.

"Why?"

"Because we'll have to make new rules and make sure you're ok with them."

"Great, now I'm getting special treatment."

"Well you are the only girl here and we don't want to see you getting hurt."

"But I can handle myself!"

"We still are making sure nobody hurts you."

"I could just fight them if someone tries something."

"Well what if they have a weapon?"

"I'll still fight them, I could just kick them where it hurts."

"Well, remind me never to fight you."

Just then, a Asian boy, who looked about 15 or 16, jogged over from where I saw that one boy run to. "So, nobody was kidding when they said a girl showed up." he said. "Minho, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Minho, keeper of the runners." Newt said. Minho put his hand out, I shook it. "Wait, what do I look like?" I asked. I never bothered even checking to see what I look like. Newt and Minho scanned me as if they were machines or something. "You're about maybe 5'4, you have light brown hair," Newt said. Minho leaned in close and I felt a blush appear. Minho stood back up. "Blue-gray eyes, and you have a lot of freckles. And you look about maybe 14 or 15." Minho said. "We should get going, if we stay any longer, Alby will probably throw us over the cliff." Newt said. 'Cliff?' I thought. I followed Newt and Minho to the homestead. "So how do you enjoy the glade so far?" Minho asked. "It's nice, I guess." I said. "How long have you guys been here?". "Since the beginning." Minho said.

"How did you guys first react when you guys got here?"

"At first, we were confused, but after a while, we all knew what to do."

"If I was there at the beginning, I would've been freaking the shuck out."

"Looks like you're starting to use the slangs."

"They're better to use then swearing."

"Hey, you never know when you just need to yell a swear word."

"I think I'm the kind of girl that doesn't want to swear."

"You also seem like the kind of girl that will kick anyone's ass."

"Maybe I was some kind of martial arts master before coming up to this place."

"If you are, then you should go fight some of the guys here, they deserve to get their ass kicked."

"So I'm some sort of assassin now?" I laughed.

"That'll be something to tell the next greenie. 'Be careful, we have a ninja girl that'll kick your ass if you don't follow the rules.'"

We both laughed. We all got to the Homestead and walked into a large room that had 12 boys all talking. Once we walked in, they all snapped their attention to us, kind of feeling awkward now. "Now that you slintheads finally showed up, we can finally get this gathering started." Alby said. We got to our seats and all went silent. "Ok, since we have a girl in the glade, we'll have to make rules." Alby said. "Why? She's just a girl, what could possibly happen with just one girl?" one boy said. "Gally, just because you think nothing could happen, doesn't mean that no boy will try to do something to her." Newt said. "Right" Alby said. "Yeah, but why should we even bother?" Gally asked. "Quit asking or I'll throw you into the maze right before the gates close." Alby said. Gally mumbled about something I couldn't understand. 'Maze? Gates? Oh great now I have more stuff to learn about this place.' I thought.

**PokeGirl: I'll start doing "Ask the characters" stuff. Just ask anything to any of the characters, even me, my OC Ashley, or my other OC, Zeke.**

**Zeke: I'm single, ladies. *Winks***

**Ashley: You're not even real!**

**Zeke: You're not real either!**

**Zeke and Ashley: *Arguing* **

**PokeGirl: *Sweat Drop* See you next time! And don't forget to ask!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jobs and punching shanks

**Sorry for the late update, I'll post the next the 2nd chapter for Maze Runner Chat Room tomorrow. I do not own the Maze Runner. Enjoy the story.**

I sat there while the keepers made a rule, some I disagreed to, some I approve, that kind of stuff. They made rules like 'No one is allowed in my room without my permission.' or 'No one is allowed to be close to the restroom when I'm showering or using the toilet.' and after a while, they finally are done with making rules. "Now that we have the rules made, we need to find out what job Ashley should have." Alby said. They all turned their attention to me, as if they expected that I already know all the jobs by now. "Can you guys tell me the jobs?" I asked. "There's the runners, they run through the maze to find a way out, but that job is filled up. Builders, they build new things like new fences for the animals, expand the homestead, stuff like that." Alby said. "Then there's the Bricknicks, they repair stuff, like say if someone made a hole in the homestead, a bricknick will repair that. Then there's the Cooks, just like their title, they cook stuff for us. Then Track-Hoes, they plant and harvest our crops. Then the slicers, they take care of the animals and the slaughtering. Then there's the Baggers, they guard the dead bodies." 'Dead bodies? How many kids died?' I thought to myself. "Then the map makers, they help draw out what the runners found during their run. Then, the Med-Jacks, they take care of anyone sick or wounded. Which job would you like?" Alby said. "Uhhhhhhh." all I could say. "It's her first day here, Alby. Lets wait till tomorrow. That'll give her time to think of what job to get." Newt said. "Alright, you have until tomorrow night to know what job you want." Alby said. "Ok" I said. Then Alby dismissed all the others and we left. I go outside and walked around once again. "Hey Ash!" I hear someone yell, I turn to see Minho jogging up to me. "Hi" I said. "So, what do you think about these new rules?" he asked.

"I agree with them, at least most of them, although I thought they would let me chose the rules instead of just making me hear them."

"Well I will agree that some of those rules are stupid, but without rules, the Glade would be full of Anarchy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"How many people have died? I've been wondering that since I heard the job of taking care of the bodies."

"A few, only 2 kids."

"What kind of people sends kids like us up to a place where we could die?"

"People who don't give a shuck about us."

"I bet when we get out of here, we'll beat the klunk out of the creators."

"We will make sure they suffer for what they done to us once we get out of here. Any ideas of what job you want?"

"I don't know, thinking maybe I should be a builder or a Med-Jack"

We kept walking around and when it was time for dinner, we go to one of the tables and Minho said he'll go get us some food. I sat down and looked around the Glade, this place must've taken YEARS to build if they made a giant unsolvable maze. "Hey cutie" I hear someone say. I turn back to see a boy, with red hair and looked around 15 was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I turn around and waved my hand, hoping he'll leave. Nope, he just got closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Shuck off" I told him. "Awwwww, the little girl is trying out our words." he said. Something about him calling me a little girl had something snap within me, and without thinking, I turned around and punched him right in the face. He falls back and holds his face. "What the shuck was that for?!" he yells. I look around to see other Gladers were staring at me, and I look to see Minho was staring, and looking like he was holding back a laugh. A boy who looked 13 walked to the boy I punched and checked his nose, I guess he's a Med Jack. "Yeah, she broke his front teeth and broke his nose" the boy said. Alby runs up to see what happened, after looking at the boy I punched and then looking at me, it took him a minute until he knew what happened. "Get Nick to the homestead and try to fix his nose, Clint." Alby said. And Clint took Nick to the homestead. "Ok. Why the shuck did you punch him?" Alby said. "He was getting to close and called me a little girl. I dunno, I guess maybe I never liked being called a little girl so I punched him." I replied looking at my hand, it had some bruises and a little blood on it. "Come on Alby, we all know Nick deserves to be punched." Minho said. "That doesn't give her the right to punch him." Alby said. "Ok ok I'm sorry for punching the guy." I said a bit annoyed. Alby let out a annoyed sigh and left. Minho walks up and hands me some food. "First day here and you already punched a shank. I hope you won't go punching everyone here." Minho said before taking a drink of water. "Determines if all the guys here will hit on me or not." I said. "Well considering that you're the only girl here, you might have a bunch of guys hitting on you." Minho said. "Hopefully either they learn to back off or they have to get more med jacks." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

After dinner, I went to take a shower and went right to bed, it was only 7:41 now but I was exhausted. I laid in my bed until I was finally able to fall asleep. 'Tomorrow shall be a new day' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

**Sorry again for the late chapter, and that if it isn't a good chapter, but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing a Griever

**PokeGirl: I do not own TMR**

**Ashley: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

**PokeGirl: You get to see Grievers, meet some of the other characters**

**Newt: That's it?**

**PokeGirl: I'm just trying to get as much chapters done before I have to take finals for school.**

**Gally: How come I only show up once?**

**PokeGirl: Because this is my story so I get to chose that you show up once. Anyways, enjoy the story!  
**

I wake up to someone shaking me, I opened my eyes to see it's Newt. "C'mon, I have to show you something." He said standing up. "What?" I asked sitting up in my bed. "You'll see. Get your shoes on and hurry." he said. I got my shoes on and we head out. Once we got out of the homestead, Newt broke out into a run, I followed. We get to one of the walls and stopped running. Newt walks over to some tangled up vines and pushed them aside, like curtains, revealing a window that had dust on it. We looked out of the window and see stone walls. "Out there is the maze. We spend our lives trying to find a way out." Newt said looking back at me. "What are we looking for?" I asked. "You'll see soon" was his only answer. A minute passed and eerie lights began to dance around in my sight, I looked close enough to see something, and I thought my heart was about to stop. A bulbous creature that looked about the size of a cow, and had metal spikes, along with what looked like little robot arms and little needles on it. I was about to scream when I put my hands to my mouth to muffle the sound. I stumbled back and fell, landing on my rear end. "W- what is that thing?" I stumbled the words out. "Grievers, they're the reason why nobody goes into the maze at night." Newt said letting out a hand to help me up, I took it and dusted my pants after getting back to my feet. "Where did they come from?" I asked still trying to calm myself. "The creators. That's what we know." Newt said. "That's messed up." I said finally feeling calmed. "You think that they send kids like us to a place where we have no memories and they expect us to solve a maze that's unsolvable wasn't messed up? Greenie, you should check that little head of yours if you think the Grievers are messed up." Newt said chuckling. "Are we prisoners? I mean, they send us to a place where we live in a unsolvable maze and there's creatures that'll kill anyone who's outside during the night." I asked. "Doubt it, though that was one of our theories when we first came up here." Newt responded. We head back to the homestead and I laid in my bed, but didn't sleep.

I was sitting at one of the wood tables, not saying a single word. "You okay?" I hear a voice asking me. I turn to see it was Minho, he was wearing a backpack and looked like he was about to run in a cross country race. "Yeah. Just saw a Griever..." I said. "You'll get used to them, plus they never get into the glade, otherwise all of us would've been dead by now." Minho said walking over and sitting next to me. "I thought you were suppose to be out running?" I said. "The gates don't open for another 5 minutes. But if you want me to go..." Minho said about to leave. "No wait. Sorry. I'm just still a bit shocked to see the Grievers, you know?" I said. "It's ok, besides, at least you don't have to run in the maze. The Grievers don't come out in the day, but sometimes, a griever will show up once in a while." Minho said. "That must be kind of terrifying" I said. "Yep" Minho said. Silence and then the walls began to open. "See you later" Minho said giving me a quick hug and then heading to one of the gates and ran through it. I looked through the gate Minho just ran through and turned back to my breakfast. 'Why are we here?' I thought to myself. I kept thinking, had a feeling like a memory of mine is just trying to claw it's way back into my head. "Hey Greenie" I hear a voice saying, I turn to see Alby was standing there. "Hey Alby" I replied. "You ready to be given the complete tour of the glade?" Alby asked. "Sure" I replied getting up from the table. Alby started walking and I followed. Alby points to the building that had the one window with the bars on it. "That's the slammer. We use that as a jail." he says then starts walking again. He points to the building that had vines covering most of it. "That's the dead heads, our graveyard." Alby said and we continued to walk to the elevator that I came from. "This is the box. Once a month we get a new Greenie, once a week we get supplies." Alby said. We run over to one of the gates and I look out into the maze. "This is one of the gates that leads out to the maze. But don't think that means you can go into the maze when you want to, it's rule number 1 that no one but the Runners can go out into the maze." Alby said and I nodded. We then ran to the farm and I saw cows, chickens, and pigs. "This is the Blood House, where the animals are raised, kept, and slaughtered and turn into our meals." Alby said and I felt my stomach turn when I had the thought of a pig being sliced open and it's guts were slipping out. "And with that, the tour of the Glade is over." Alby said.

"Anyways, do you know what job you want yet? I know that we said till tonight but this should've taken long enough for you to know what job you want." Alby said. "I'm thinking maybe Builder or Bricknick. I dunno, I keep feeling like I should have one of those jobs, guess maybe that I liked to build or repair stuff before showing up." I said checking my hand that I used to punch that guy who was trying to flirt with me yesterday, my knuckles were a bit bruised. "And if you wanna know, that guy you punched yesterday, Nick, is kind of crazy now, he kept saying you'll be his so I better watch out if I were you." Alby said once we got to one of the tables which Newt was sitting at, along with a kid that had a lot of acne, and he looked possibly 13 or 14. "See that you gave her the tour." Newt said. "Well what else did you think we were doing for the past 10 minutes?" Alby asked sitting next to him. "Anyways, Ashley this is Winston, Keeper of the Slicers." Newt said motioning to the boy. Winston put his hand out and I shook it. "Thinking of joinin' the slicers? Because a girl that isn't afraid of killing some animals and not afraid to see a lot of blood would definitely interest a lot of guys here." Winston said. "Nooo, I don't think I would want to see that." I said and felt a shiver going down my spine. "What job do you think you'll get then?" Newt asked. "Builder or Bricknick" I responded. "Alright, I have to get to work. See ya later." Winston said getting up from his seat and heading over to the farm. "You can stick with us for the rest of the day if you want to." Newt said. "Nah, I'll just hang around the Glade." I said getting up from my chair. "Alright, and if you need anything, we'll be at the homestead." Newt said and I nodded. I start towards the forest and I look around and see a tall tree, perfect. I climb up the tree, almost slipping a few times, but got to a high branch and sat on it. I closed my eyes and a image pops into my head, a little girl that looks like me, she looked no more then 7 years old, she was walking with 2 men that looked like scientist away from a old home, with a man that's face was unable to see looking at them. 'Is this an old memory of mine?' I thought to myself. I felt myself falling asleep and the last thing I saw before falling asleep, was the view of the glade.

**That is chapter 5 for now. I'll admit I could've done a lot better in this chapter, but I didn't want to spend more time on it because I want to get as many chapters done before finals, so until next time, don't trust a shank.**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing and awkward moments

**Sorry for the late chapter! My computer wouldn't allow me to go on this site until today! I do not own The Maze Runner**

I wake up to see that I was still sitting in the tree, a bit surprised that I didn't fall while I was sleeping. I checked my watch to see it was 1:04 and was a bit surprised. I climbed down and walk over to see if it was lunch time yet. Once I got to the lunch area, I noticed that it was lunch time, but my guess, it was close to the end of lunch. I head over to the line and asked for a sandwich and a glass of water. "Here ya go, ma'm" the chef, who I learned his name was Frypan and he was a Keeper, said. "Thanks" I said and head over to a table and began to eat. 'Ma'm? What the heck?' I thought to myself. I don't think I was ever called ma'm before, did I? I ate my lunch and not bothered talking with anyone, even though no one talked to me. I was eating when all the sudden I heard a scream coming from one of the gates. I got up and I soon see Newt was running towards the direction where the scream was heard from and I followed. We get to the gate when I stopped right there and remembered what Alby told me. '_No one is allowed to go out into the maze except runners.'_ I look ahead to see Newt was running straight forward and see a body that looked limp was not that far. I hear footsteps behind to see Alby was running towards Newt and he passed me. I decided to run after him and run to see that Newt was holding that one boy, Gally. "What the heck happened to him?" Alby asked once he got to Newt. "He might've gotten stung by a Griever. Question is why did he decided to come out here?" Newt said and he saw me. "What're you doing out here?! You know you can't come out into the maze!" Newt yelled. "Well I thought you guys needed help so I decided to come and help you." I said. "We can talk about this later, lets get him to the med jacks. Ashley go tell Clint to get the Grief Serum ready." Alby said getting Gally's feet and Newt picking up Gally by his arms. I nod and I ran back to the Glade, I saw Clint was standing near the gate. "Alby said to go get the Grief Serum! Gally got stung!" I yelled and Clint nodded and he ran to the Homestead, I followed. Once we get to the Homestead and to where I guess the Med Jacks station was, 2 minutes went by and Newt and Alby show up and set him on the bed. Gally looked way more ill then he was when he was in the maze. "We better get out of here. Not really a pretty thing to see when people are given the Grief Serum." Newt said and we walked out. And just a minute later, screams filled the air and I jumped when the screaming started.

"Ok, so why in your buggin' mind did you go out into the maze?" Newt asked me when we were sitting on one of the wooden tables. "Well I thought you guys needed help or something." I answered getting annoyed with being asked why I went out there. "Well did it occur that two boys couldn't handle that?" Newt asked. "I dunno, it's been a year since you guys had been in the maze and yet it's still haven't found a way out." I said. Newt looked annoyed and somewhat pissed. "Sorry" I said. "It's ok, but you just need to understand that we can't let people out into the maze, we don't know why Gally went in there, but he'll answer that once he wakes up." Newt says. "I think I decided on what job I'm gonna get." I said breaking the silence. "What job?" Newt asked. "I'm gonna be a builder." I said. "Well Gally is going through the changing but one of the builders will help you learn the basics tomorrow." Newt said and I nodded. "I'll go tell Alby, you can come with me to tell him if you want to." Newt said standing up from the table. "No thanks, I think I just need to clear my head a bit." I said and Newt nodded and went to the homestead, where Gally's screams have continued to be heard. 'The changing' I thought to myself. I got up and walked aimlessly until I bumped into someone, I looked up to see it was Frypan. "Oh hey, Ashley! Sorry about that." Frypan said. "No it's ok, I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Hey can you get Newt for me? I need him to ask him something about some of my supplies." Frypan said. "Sure" I responded and started for the homestead. I get to the hallway and I walk over to Newt's room, to see if he was there. I opened the door without knocking. "Hey Newt, Frypan nee- OH MY GOD!" I was staring at a shirtless Newt and sitting on Alby's lap and they were making out and they pulled away just when I yelled. I stood there for a second and then I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, and just stood there, not sure what to do. The door opened showing Newt with a shirt on, blushing red as a tomato. "Uh, sorry about that..." Newt said a bit awkward. "Uhh, anyways, Frypan said he needed to see you for something about supplies." I said feeling my cheeks burning. "Ok" Newt replied and headed out. I saw Alby walking out of Newt's room and stared at me for a moment. "Can you keep it a secret?" Alby asked and I nodded. "Good that and you'll start your job as a builder tomorrow, we'll just have one of the builders teach you." Alby said and he left. I just walked into my room, and sat on my bed. 'Well that was incredibly awkward' I thought.

**That's chapter 6 for now, hope you guys liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7: First day and Disaster dates!

**I do not own TMR**

**~The next day~**

"You excited that this is your first day of being a builder?" Minho asked, we were up early so we talked while he was getting things ready for his run. "I'm nervous, actually." I admit. "Don't be. Greenie's always feel nervous on their first day of the job." Minho said. "Also I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Just talk and stuff and maybe eat something that hopefully won't make us sick." Minho said while filling his backpack with his supplies. "So a date?" I asked. "Yeah" Minho replied while tying his shoes. "Sure." I said and Minho smiled. "An hour after gates close?" Minho asked. "An hour hour after the gates close." I replied and smiled. The gates began to open and Minho said bye and left. 'A date. Have I ever been on a date before?' I thought to myself while I was eating my breakfast. I finished eating and see a boy jogging over to me. "You ready to start your first day as a builder?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm Ben by the way." he said putting his hand out and I shook it. We walked over to the pens that the animals were kept in. "We're gonna build a fence. Easier then you think." Ben said and we got to work, and he wasn't kidding, it was actually easier then I thought it was. We kept building until Ben said it was already time for lunch. "So, what do you think about being a builder so far?" Ben asked. "It's better then I thought it would." I admit and we got to the lunch area and got our food. "So how long have you been here?" I asked Ben. "Nearly 4 months. I was shocked when they asked me to help you on your first day on the job though. They could've asked one of the other builders that was working way before me." Ben says before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Hey guys." Newt said sitting next to me. "How's your first day as a builder so far?" Newt asked. "It's actually easier then I thought it would be. Though I thought I would be running around helping build a new building or something." I said. "Even if we did do that, I wouldn't make you do that, we would've waited till you built enough muscle to do work like that." Ben said. We kept chatting and it felt like lunch was too short and it already ended. "So do you know why Gally went out into the maze?" I asked Ben as we were walking over back to the pens and finish the fence. "Don't know. Though some of the other builders are spreading a rumor that Gally did go into the maze to just end his life." Ben said. We get back to the fence and finished it up earlier then I thought, then for the rest of the time, we helped some other builders finish other projects. Then after 4:30, all the other Runners started returning from their runs and I see Minho run to the map room.

It took me a while when I brushed my hair with my fingers, I'll have to ask if by chance the Creators can send me a hair brush, that would be helpful. I checked my watch to see it was almost time for the date. I rush to the restrooms and got the toothbrush that they always kept extras for when the new greenie shows up, thankfully. I was ready and got back to my room. I hear a knock and opened the door to see Minho. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded and we both left the homestead. We walked over to the lunch area and went to one of the tables. "Dinner is served." Frypan said when he walked over here and gave us a plate of sandwiches and left. "So how was your first day as a Builder?" Minho asked. "It was easier then I thought." I said. "How was your run?" I asked. "Same as everyday, running through and seeing no exits." Minho said and I nodded. "There you are..." I hear someone saying behind me and I turn around to see it was that boy Nick. "What do you want now, Nick?" Minho said starting to get up from his seat. "I want the girl. I called dibs first!" he said and I tightened my fist. "I doubt you called dibs Nick so just walk away now." Minho said and Nick reached out and grabbed my arm. It was then when I saw something shine behind him, a knife. 'Klunk!' I thought to myself. "Well if you want her. Lets fight." Nick said and I was about to punch him to let go of me, but I knew if I did, he'd pull out the knife and possible stab me. "We're not fighting over who gets her, Nick. Just let her go or else I'll beat the klunk out of you." Minho said as he started walking over and I look back at Nick to see his other hand was starting to grab the knife that was in his pocket. "Minho! He has a knife!" I screamed and just then, Nick took out the knife and let go of me and lunged at Minho, who barely had time to get out of the way. I hear people beginning to run over to us and turn to see Frypan was running right at Nick. I got up and without thinking, ran full force at Nick and tackled him right when he got up, he lets go of the knife. "Get off me!  
he screamed and he struggled underneath me. I looked back at Frypan just when he was about to arrive when I heard Minho scream my name and I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, I looked to see the knife made a cut on my shoulder and saw blood blood starting to appear on my shirt. Minho grabbed me and picked me up from Nick while Frypan kicked Nick when he was trying to get up, then Newt and Alby showed up and grabbed him and started dragging him somewhere. I put my hand on my right shoulder and winced a bit. "Lets get you to the Med- Jacks." Minho said and picked me up bridal style and started heading to the homestead. "I could walk fine, you know?" I said. "I know but this way will get us there faster." Minho said and he ran to the homestead.

"Clint! Get the bandages ready!" Minho yelled when we entered the homestead. "Bet you expected to sweep me off my feet before this happened." I said and Minho chuckled a bit. "Technically yes, but not just to run over here to go over to get the Med- Jacks to heal your bleeding shoulder." Minho replied. We get to the Med- Jack station and got my shoulder cleaned up and bandaged and left. "Sorry about this. I did not plan for this at all." Minho said as he walked me to my room. "Well what did you plan for this date?" I asked. "Step 1: Have dinner. Step 2: Talk. Step 3: Kiss." Minho said and I blushed when he said step three. "Well we can try again sometime." I said as we got to my door. "Well I know one step that didn't fail." Minho said and I was about to ask what when he leaned down and kissed me. I stood there shocked for a second and kissed back, and we would've kissed longer if Newt didn't walk out of his room and exclaimed 'Get a room'. "And by the way, we'll be banishing Nick tomorrow." Newt said and Minho nodded. "Well good night." Minho said and he pecked my lips before leaving to go to his room. 'Wow' I thought to myself and I walked into my room and fell asleep.

**That's it for chapter 7, hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The banishment

**PokGirl Blue: I do not own the Maze Runner**

**Newt: So what's next?**

**PokGirl Blue: Just another day, and the Banishing**

**Nick: Why the hell am I being banished?!**

**Minho: Lets try to remember.. oh yeah! Because you tried to shucking kill me!**

**Newt: Think Ashley is still going all girly about the kiss**

**Ashley: *Smiling like a idiot***

**PokGirl Blue: Lets just start the story**

**~The next day~**

I was waiting with Minho before the gates open, we talked (Well mostly we kissed) and then Newt walked up with a backpack and running shoes. "I didn't know you were a runner, Newt." I admit and Newt smiled. "Well with you showing up, I decided to take a few days off to make sure no shanks tried anything." Newt said and he ruffled my hair a bit. "Anyways, next time you to decide to suck each others faces, don't do it where the rest can see ya." Newt said and I blushed a bit. "We can kiss where ever we want to. There ain't any rules saying that we can't kiss in public." Minho says and I laughed a bit. The gates open and Minho pecked my lips before running through the gate, and Newt just ruffled my hair again and ran through the gate. I walked over to where Ben told me to meet up with him to start my second day as a builder. "Heard what happened last night. You ok?" Ben asked after I walked over to him. "Yeah, got a cut on my shoulder and Newt said they're gonna banish him." I replied and Ben's eyes went wide. "What's a banishment anyway?" I asked. "It's when all the keepers push the person who's being banished out of the gates right before the gates close for the night." Ben said and my eyes went wide at that. "Wow" I said a bit shocked. "Yeah, this is the second banishment." Ben said. "Were you here when the first one happened?" I asked as we were walking over to the lunch area. "No, the first one happened about the 3 month in when the original Gladers arrived." he replied. "Anyways, today we're gonna build a new table." Ben says and motions his hands to the pile of boards. We get to work, we joked sometimes and laughed other times. "So any news about Gally?" I asked when were taking a break. "Clint says he's out of the worst part of the changing and said he might wake up tomorrow." Ben replies and takes a drink of water. "What's Gally like anyway? I mean the only time I really saw him was during the Gathering, but he acted like a total shank." I said and Ben laughs a bit. "Well, I'm close with him, he's rude, cocky, thinks that he's better then most people here, and he keeps saying he's the real leader of the Glade and doesn't give a shuck about peoples feelings." Ben says. We get back to work and finished up making the table, then we went and helped the other builders make new chests for the runners to put the maps in. The day was over faster then I thought, because by the time we finished making the chest, that's when we realized it was almost time for the banishment.

We all stood at the East gate and looked at the keepers, except Gally, were all standing there and I see two boys dragging Nick over to them. Alby says something to Newt and Newt ran to the shed near the gardens. He returns while dragging a metal pole and at the end was a dog collar. Newt puts the collar around Nicks neck and Nick started freaking out, as if he just realized what's going on. "Nick of the Baggers, you have been sentence to Banishment for attempting to kill Minho the Keeper of the Runners and Ashley of the Builders. Would you like to say anything?" Alby said loud enough for all of us to hear. "I didn't mean to! I just got jealous of Minho! I promise I won't do it again! PLEASE!" Nick said and he had tears strolling down his cheeks. "If we let you go without punishment, then there would be chaos. Keepers get into position!" Alby said and all of the Keepers grabbed the pole, the one in front was a tall well fit boy, his name was Zart if I remembered correctly. Then the Gates made the loud squeaking noise indicating it's beginning to close. "NOW!" Alby yells and all the keepers began running forward as Nick tried stopping them. They got Nick out into the maze and Zart unhooked the pole from the collar and yanked it away just right before the gates closed. Everyone was silent for a moment then all walked away.

"I feel kinda bad for him you know?" Ben said and I looked over at him. "Well I mean, sure he tried to kill you and Minho, but still, poor kid. I hope I don't have to go through that." Ben said and Minho walks over to me. "Newt and Alby wanted to talk to you for a minute." Minho said and I went over to Newt and Alby. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said when I walked up to them. "We've been thinking about it and we think you should be a keeper." Newt said and I was shocked. "Keeper of the builders? I don't want to take Gally's place and make him hate me." I said and Newt chuckled a bit. "Not keeper of the Builders. Keeper, well more like representative for the girls, the creators might send more girls here so we want a representative just in case for that." Alby says and I nodded. They're right, the creators might send more girls here, well hopefully. "Ok, I'll do it." I said. "Good that" Newt says and they both left. "What'd they tell you?" Minho asked when I walked over to him. "They're having me be the representative for the girls because they think the creators will send more girls here." I replied as we walked over to the lunch area. "Well if there is gonna be more girls, then it will get interesting. Lets see if any of the shuck faces will argue over a girl." Minho says and I laughed. We sat down and ate our dinner. "So this was the second time there was a banishing." I said and started eating my sandwich. "Yep, the first one was because of a shank was trying to kill Newt. Don't remember why though, something about hair or something." Minho says. "Who'd kill someone else because of their hair?" I asked and Minho shrugged.

We walked back to the homestead and stood in front of my room. We started kissing and spent what felt like hours kissing. We would've kissed longer if it wasn't for Newt interrupting AGAIN by throwing a pillow at us. "What'd I say about kissing in public?" Newt asked and I rolled my eyes. "Yeesh, ruin all the moments we have." I said. "Well I wouldn't ruin them if you didn't kiss in the hallway." Newt says before going back in his room. "Better go to bed. Night." Minho says and kissed me before going to his room. I walk into my room and lied down in my bed and fell asleep.

**Hope you guys liked it. As usual leave a review of what you guys think about it! Till then, remember not to go out into the maze at night!**


	9. Chapter 9: Newt's Suicide part 1

**I do not own the Maze Runner**

**~A few months later~**

I was sitting at one of the tables arm wrestling another builder, we did this when we were all done with our jobs for the day. I was going against Tyler, a builder that arrived a month after I did. He was about to defeat me when I used all my strength to hit his hand on the table. "Shuck, thought I was able to defeat you this time for sure." Tyler said a bit grumpy and I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've done all the heavy lifting jobs and gotten enough muscle to take most of you shanks down." I said flexing my arms and he rolls his eyes and we shook hands. "Anyways, see ya later. Newt and Minho should be in the map room by now." I said waving off to the other Gladers and jogged over to the map room. I arrived when the doors flew open and Minho ran out, running over to the homestead, what the shuck? I ran behind and ran in to see him frantically talking to Alby, who looked panicked when he looked at the paper Minho was holding. "What's going on?!" I said when I ran up to them. "Newt is in huge shucking trouble." Minho said and I looked confused and Alby took off, we followed and saw him running to the gate Newt ran through today. "What's going on?!" I exclaimed and Minho handed me the piece of paper and I took it and started reading it. When I started reading it, I went pale.

_Dear who ever finds this letter (Guessing it would be Minho),_

_I couldn't take being in this shucking place anymore, so I decided today was where all my bloody suffering will end. I don't know if there will be any remains of me if you find this note right after the gates close, but I even doubt I'll be alive by the time you found me. You all may be shocked at this, considering I didn't even show the signs of wanting to kill myself, but I've been thinking about it for months, almost pretty much since I got here. I don't know what kept me from doing it until now, maybe it was my friends, maybe it was Alby. Or Ashley. Or Minho. But whatever the reason that kept me from doing it felt like was never there anymore. I don't know if heaven actually exist, one where I can be with the ones I love, where nothing bad happens, hell that sounds like klunk just from saying it if you think about it. But if there was hell, the Glade would be it. Where there is no hope, people are somewhat miserable here, that sounds about right. I'd like to tell all my friends that I am truly sorry of doing this, but I just couldn't take it any more, I'm sorry for hurting you all this way. I hope that someday, we'll see each other once again._

_The one and truly,_

_Newt_

I stared at the note in complete shock, how did no one see this coming? "Oh my god" I nearly whispered. "Alby went out into the maze to get him, save him at least." Minho says. "We have to go out there and help find Newt!" I said starting running but Minho grabbed my arm. "Alby said we have to stay here and if they don't make it back in time, then both of us have to be the leaders." Minho said and I looked at him shocked. I took my arm back and I ran to the gates, I ran out. "Ashley!" I hear Minho yelling behind. I looked around the maze, last time I was out in the maze was when Gally got stung. I got grabbed and dragged back into the Glade. "Are you shucking crazy?!" Minho says and I struggled to get out of the grip. "Newt and Alby are out there and the gates are closing in an hour, they might not make it and you think we both should stay here and not shucking help?!" I yelled at him and he looks shocked at first. "We both know if we went out there and don't get back before the gates close, we're both dead!" Minho yells back. "I don't shucking care! My best friend is out there and he might be close to death!" I yelled back. Newt and I became close during the time spent in the glade, he became like a protective older brother. Minho just looks at me for a moment before letting go of me. "Fine, but if you don't return by the time before the gates close, consider this relationship over." Minho says before walking back to the homestead.

I then turned back and ran into the maze, I ran for a while, taking left and right turns, and checked my watch, a half hour before the gates close, klunk. I then began my run back when I heard a familiar clicking noise, I looked around a corner and saw it was a griever. 'Oh klunk.' I thought to myself. I had to go that way and it just had to be there. I then thought of possibly the craziest idea there is. I took a deep breath, and ran down that corridor, and ran past the griever, which started rolling after me. My legs kept screaming at me to stop but I didn't listen. I kept turning the same corners that I turned on, the Griever still on my trail. I took a left turn and saw the gates to the Glade were still there and open. I then booked it and ran at full speed, the gates began to close. Ben sees me and has a shocked expression on his face. "Come on! Hurry!" Ben yells and other Gladers started yelling at me to hurry up too. I got to the gates and had to quickly scoot across the closing gates. I then got into the glade just in time and started taking deep breaths. "Oh my god, Ashley. What happened?!" Ben said shocked. "Went... out there... to help... find Newt." I said between breaths. "Alby and Newt got here a couple of minutes ago." Ben said and Frypan showed up and handed me a glass of water, which I took and drank the entire cup, appreciating the heavenly water. I sat against one of the trees and closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them to see Minho running over to me. Oh great, probably gonna get an ear full from him. Instead of getting yelled at, he just squatted and hugged me. "Thank god you're ok, you scared the klunk out of me." Minho says still hugging me. I hugged back, and that was when I broke down and cried. "A griever was out there, it chased me on the way back. I've never been so scared in my life." I said shakily. I never cried before, didn't think it was possible for me to, that day, I have noticed that I'm not always the tough girl that everyone thinks I am.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: Newt's suicide part 2

**I do not own the Maze Runner**

Minho, Alby, and I sat in the hall waiting to hear from Clint if Newt is going to be or not. Alby just kept taping his foot and stared at the door since we got here. "You think Newt will be actually ok?" Minho asked breaking the silence. "He might, but then again, if he fell off the wall, he might have seriously messed up his leg or something." I said. Another hour passed and none of us made any noise, I checked my to see it was almost 10 o'clock at night, and Clint walked out of the Med- Jack room and we all stood. "How is he?!" Alby exclaimed. "He's going to be alright, his right leg though is broken, I was able to set it and get it wrapped up, but I doubt when it's healed that he'll be able to walk or run the same again." Clint said and I sighed in relief. "Can we see him?" Minho asked. "Not now, he's asleep." Clint said. "Alright, thank you Clint." Alby said and we headed back to our rooms. When Minho and I get to my room, he kisses me and stood there for a moment. "You ok?" I asked. "I just... I feel like a total klunk head for what I said before you went into the maze. I should've gone out there with you, but I didn't because I got scared." Minho said and I looked at him confused. "I was scared because if you didn't make it to the Glade in time, that would be the last time I would ever see you." Minho said "I'm here now, safe and sound." I said and Minho chuckled a bit and hugged me. I hugged back. "Well do you need someone to be with you in case you have any nightmares?" Minho asked. "You know me, I'm a tough girl." I said. "Alright, but if you get scared you know where to find me." Minho said and kissed me before heading to his room. I go to my room and get in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Alby and I were in the infirmary waiting for Newt to wake up. The gates opened and the runners already left for their run. Newt groans a bit and slowly opens his eyes and looked surprised. "What the shuck?" he asked. "You ain't dead thanks to Alby." I said. "What the shuck were you thinking?! Trying to kill yourself and leave those who care about you behind?!" Alby yells and I looked over to him to see he was pissed off. "Didn't you read the note?! I said I was sorry but I couldn't take this place anymore!" Newt yells back. "But leaving me too?! Why?!" Alby yells. I sometimes forgot that Newt and Alby were in a relationship, and this must be the point where this is the true test. "I know that I would hurt you from it but this place is a constant reminder that we are separated from our families, our friends, people we care about!" Newt yells back. "I know that but we're all like a giant shucking family!" Alby yells out and then he storms out. I looked over to Newt, who just looked down to the bed. "He's right you know." I said after a minute of silence. "We may never see our real families again but everyone in the Glade is like a family in their own ways." I said and Newt just stared at me for a moment. "Think about it like this, you and Alby are like the two dads, I'm the mother of the Glade, Gally is that cousin that's an asshole to everyone, Minho is the fun and crazy uncle, Zart is the serious uncle, Winston's the weird cousin that does things that we don't talk about but we still love him, Frypan is the cousin that loves to cook. Stuff like that ya know?" I said.

I hear someone knocking on the door and I turn to see it was Ben. "Gally sent me here to get you, Ashley. He said he needed to talk to you about something." Ben said. "Can you tell him to wait a bit?" I asked and Ben nodded and left. "Newt, I just don't get it. Out of all the guys here in the Glade, I didn't expect you to be the one to try and kill yourself." I said and Newt just stared at the sheets. "It's just that, how do we know if any of our families even miss us? How do we know that they just gave us away because they didn't want us?" Newt said and he looked over at me. "There's only one way to find out, and that's when we escape this place. We can't do it if we lose the one that can keep calm most of the time. Plus I doubt we can keep this place running with a depressed Alby running the Glade." I said and Clint walks in. "I need to check up on your leg, Newt. And make sure there weren't anything else broken." Clint said. "I'll go, plus I think if I stayed here another minute, Gally would go all crazy." I said leaving the room waving while leaving. I leave the homestead and my thoughts were clouded of what's been happening. And then a sudden memory struck._  
_

_A little girl that had brown hair and looked thirteen years old was guiding a boy with blonde hair and looked fourteen years old, and he was blindfolded, to someplace. "You know I don't like surprises, Ashley." the boy said and I sighed. "Trust me, you'll like it, Newt." I said to the boy and we stopped in front of a double door. "Can I take off the blindfold now?" he asked. "Not yet." I said and the doors were opened by a boy that looked like Minho. I lead Newt into a room that had a table in it with some food and candle lights on the tables, and sitting at the table was a boy that looked like Alby. "Ok now you can take off your blindfold." I said excitedly and Newt took off his blindfold and his eyes widen at what he was staring at. "We set up a date with Alby for you!" I said jumping a bit and Newt's face turned red. "Yeah... they told me that you liked me." Alby said walking over. "I understand if you don't like me." Newt said and Alby kissed his cheek and Newt's eyes widen and Alby was just smiling. They both grabbed each others hands. "Dinner is served, please follow us to your table." Minho said in a French accent and we lead Newt and Alby to their table._

I stood there for a moment, shocked at that memory. 'So Alby and Newt did have a relationship before we came here. Did the four of us all go to the same school?' I thought to myself and tried to think about it for a moment, but I decided to go look for Gally and to see what he needed to tell me.

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it!**


	11. Chapter 11: The second girl

**PokGirl Blue: I do not own the Maze Runner**

**Ashley: So what now?**

**PokGirl Blue: Well now it's gonna be when Teresa shows up and stuff**

**Minho: What's up with all the time skips?**

**PokGirl Blue: Well I just think that doing this would be fun, plus I ran out of ideas so yeah.**

**Newt: I saw your files for fanfics, I read some of them and I understand why you decided to keep them from being posted.**

**Ashley: What's the fanfics?**

**Newt: *Whispers it to Ashley and Minho***

**Ashley and Minho: EWWWWW! WHAT THE KLUNK?!**

**PokGirl Blue: This is why I don't lend you my laptop! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**~The day after Thomas shows up~**

I was sitting at one of the tables eating my eggs while Chuck was talking, Alby was giving Thomas the tour around the Glade. "Anyways, it's time to start working. See ya later, Chuck." I said after finishing my eggs and leaving to go check the board for today's jobs. The only one that seemed good was just making another table for the lunch area since one of them was too beat up and broken to use. I was making my way towards the Homestead when the alarm indicating that a new Greenie was showing up went off "What the shuck? But the Greenie showed up yesterday!" I said in disbelief. I ran over to the box and see Newt and Alby along with other Gladers standing near there already. "There's no way that the Creators sent a Newbie already!" Newt said shocked. We waited half an hour until we heard the elevator stopping and the doors starting opening. When the doors opened, Alby, Newt, and I looked in and what I saw was more shocking then even when I showed up. Another girl, but she was laying on the floor, unconscious. "It's another girl!" Alby said loud enough and all the boys to hear and then the guys wanted to look in, as if seeing another girl was the biggest shocking story they heard. "She might be dead, though." Newt said. I jumped in the box and squatted next to her and tried waking her up. She looked fifteen, she had very white skin and tar black hair. "Hey! Wake up!" I said shaking her to see if she would wake up. "Toss some ropes down, she ain't waking up!" I said looking up to Newt and Alby. They toss down ropes and I tied the girl with the ropes and they started pulling her up after I made sure they were good. Zart tossed down another rope for me to use and I got pulled out and when I did, the boys were all surrounding the girl and I had to shove my way through to get in the circle and squatted opposite from Alby.

"Hey Greenie!" Alby said and Thomas looked over and Alby did a 'come here' motion and Thomas made his way through the crowd and he squatted down next to me. "Does she look familiar to you?" Alby asked and Thomas looked at Alby all confused. "How should I know? I never seen her before in my life." Thomas said back. "Well, she's dead almost and she showed up the day after you show up." I said suddenly and Thomas looked at me for a second and looks at the girl. "I don't kn-" Thomas was interrupted when the girl gasped and sat up all the sudden, making me fall back and yelping. She looked around, I noticed that her eyes were ocean blue. "The end is near." she said and her eyes rolled back and she fell back on the ground. "What the shuck just happened?!" I exclaimed freaking out and Alby grabs something that the girl was holding. He reads it and his eyes widen at. "What does it say?" I asked and Alby hands me the paper and I read it. My eyes widen and I felt my heart drop reading those five words.

**SHE'S THE LAST ONE, EVER**

"Oh my shuck." I said in disbelief and Clint makes his way over. He puts his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat and one of the boys makes a comment on that which made most boys laugh. "Her heart beat is normal, but it's slow. I'm gonna say she's in a coma." Clint said and Alby told him to take her back to the Homestead. Clint and the other Med- Jack takes the girl to the Homestead and everyone else goes back to work.

* * *

I was done building another table and walked around the Glade when I then see someone in the maze running back here. I looked closer and saw it was Minho. I ran over near the gate and Minho runs in without his bag and he crashed into the ground. "Minho!" I exclaimed and squatted down to him. Thomas runs over. Minho sits up and he looked like he ran for his life. "Water..." Minho says and I looked over at Thomas and then Alby runs over. "Minho what's wrong?" Alby asked shocked and a bit pissed off that Minho isn't running in the maze. "Need water." Minho said sounding like he was about to pass out and Alby sighed and ran to go get water. "Who's this shank?" Minho asked motioning to Thomas. "I'm Thomas, the new guy." Thomas said. "Oh yeah, Gally seems to hate you for some reason though." Minho said. Another minute goes by and Alby returns with a cup of water and Minho drinks the water. "Anyways, what'd made you run back here?" Alby asked and Minho grins. "I found one." Minho said and the three of us looked at him confused. "Found what?" Alby asked. "A dead Griever." Minho said and Alby and I stared at him in disbelief.

"No way." I said shocked and Minho nodded. "You sure it was dead?" Alby asked. "Yeah I threw a rock at it and it didn't move, I got close to it and it still didn't move." Minho said and I couldn't help but grin, knowing that there now is a way to kill Grievers. "How is that even possible?" Alby asked. "I dunno, but we can get the Griever and study it to find out what caused it to die." Minho said and Alby nodded. "We'll get the Griever tomorrow." Alby said and walked away. "So I'm gonna guess there was never a dead Griever before?" Thomas asked. "Yep" I responded and Minho got up. "I know I should go back and run in the maze, but I'm too dang tired and making the trip there wouldn't be a good idea." Minho said and kissed me before heading to the Homestead. I said bye to Thomas and went to go help the rest of the Builders. 'A dead Griever, the other girl who's in a coma, what the shuck is going on?' I thought to myself and I knew Alby would have a Gathering about this.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Maze Runner**

**~Few days later~**

"Alright now that the other girls awake, we need you to go talk to her and hang out with her so no guys will try anything funny." Newt told me. Just yesterday the other girl, who's name is Teresa, woke up, and the sky turned gray and the gates won't close, so Newt wants me to watch Teresa so no guy would try anything funny. "Newt, I know that I should keep an eye on her, but as the new Keeper of the Builders, I need to help the others build barriers and fix the Homestead for tonight." I said, I know he wants the other girl safe from being attacked or some klunk, but I knew that I needed to help the other builders. "Come on Ashley. It's only until Tommy gets back, she seems to like him." Newt said and I sighed. "Fine." I said and Newt nodded. "She'll be over at the Slammer, she was let out but I asked her to stay there until you showed up." Newt said and I nodded and went to the slammer. I see her leaning against the building and I walked over. "So you're Ashley?" Teresa asked and I nodded. "Yep, I was the only girl here before you showed up." I said. "Must've been weird." Teresa said and I shrugged. "I got used to it after a while." I said and an awkward silence broke out. "So uhhh, you remember Thomas?" I asked. "Kind of, just some stuff." Teresa said and we walked around. "Well I'm letting you know right now, most guys here might go crazy and try to get you. Maybe not considering some think you're here just to kill us all." I said and Teresa looks around the Glade. "What do you guys do here for fun, or anything to do when you're all done working?" Teresa asked. "Well all the Builders like to arm wrestle after we're done with the jobs, sometimes we all just gather and play some games. And sometimes, just dating." I said and Teresa looks over. "Dates?" she asked. "Yeah, some Gladers go on dates, myself included." I responded. Teresa and I started chatting more, we sometimes laughed about somethings, and I told her most of the things that happened when I got to the Glade.

* * *

**~Later on that night~**

The builders were able to build new barriers and when I was able to help, we just worked on the Homestead. "Who do you think will get taken tonight?" one of the builders, Tyler asked. "They'll probably choose randomly." I replied while hammering boards to the windows. "Still can't believe Gally did that." Tyler said as he started hammering the windows next to the one I was hammering boards to. "Yeah, but he's gone crazy." I said and Tyler nodded to agree. "Alright everyone! Get into the homestead!" I hear Alby yelling and then everyone started filing into the homestead and went to all the rooms. I was in the same room as Minho, Thomas, Teresa, and Newt. We all sat in the room with the other Gladers, waiting to hear the Grievers to show up to choose who dies tonight. It felt like hours until we hear a Griever ripping the windows down and a scream was heard in the other room. "It's got Dave!" one Glader screams and then all the sudden, Thomas gets up and runs out of the room. We all get up and run outside to see Thomas was fighting the Griever's and then he got stung. "Oh klunk." I muttered and the Griever's rolled away with Dave and left a half conscious Thomas on the ground and we all ran up to him. "What the klunk were you thinking?!" Minho yells at him and Thomas only smiles. "Don't worry. I did it all on purpose." Thomas said before passing out. "Get the Grief serum. Hurry!" Newt yells at one of the kids that were still at the Homestead. "Well great, we've got one guy going through the changing." I said, Newt and Minho pick up Thomas and carry him back to the Homestead. He just had to go and play superman to save the kid, he may have survived a night out in the maze but that doesn't make him shucking invincible.

* * *

During the days that Thomas was going through the changing, we lost Adam, Tyler, and Zart. I've never seen Zart so terrified in the time I spent here, but I could see just when he was being dragged away from us that even he has fears. Thomas woke up and said that we needed to have a gathering, so this might be interesting. He told us all about how we were test subjects because we were all intelligent and how our names aren't actually our real names. "So cut to the chase, how do we get out of here?" Newt asked and Thomas looks around a bit. "You guys aren't gonna like it." Thomas said and I leaned forward in my seat, wanting to hear what the shucking idea is. "So where do we escape?" I asked and Thomas looks down at the ground before answering. "There's a computer that unlocks the doors out of here, and it's over the cliff. That means we have to go into the Griever's nest." Thomas said and that's when we all thought the world stopped. "You've gotta be shucking kidding me." I said putting my head in my hands. We've spent so much time running away from Grievers and now we have to go to their nest, great.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it, until then, peace!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tonight we escape

**PokGirl Blue: Hey Ashley, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Ashley: Sure, why not?**

**PokGirl Blue: *Hands script***

**Ashley: PokGirl Blue does not own the Maze Runner or any of it's characters, they all belong to James Dashner. Also leave a review of what you think about the fanfic so far. Why do you have to say this every chapter?**

**PokGirl Blue: Pretty much have to otherwise some people will go all "YOU DON'T OWN THIS!" **

**Ashley: Well okay then**

**PokGirl Blue and Ashley: Enjoy the story!**

**~Two days later~**

We all stood near one of the gates getting ready to run out and get out of this place, yesterday we spent figuring out the code words to unlocking the doors and shutting off the Grievers. "You nervous?" Minho asked me. "Well if you don't count the fact that I'm scared klunkless, I'm okay." I said and Minho chuckles a bit. "I want you to go with Thomas and Teresa when they're going to enter the code words, doubt there won't be Grievers that will be there to attack them." Minho said and I shook my head. "No way, I'm staying with you guys and fight the Grievers, those two can handle themselves." I said. "Yes because they could totally handle fighting creatures that could rip any of us apart." Minho said and I rolled my eyes. "What kind of weapons did you chose anyways?" Minho asked and I lifted up the bat I was holding that had a lot of nails hammered into it. "I have this and these." I said holding up two hammers I had that I strapped them to my waist with my belt. "Hammers?" Minho asked raising his eye brow in confusion. "Well in case I lose my baseball bat, so the hammers are plan B." I said and then Newt walks over. "We're all ready." Newt said and Minho nodded. "Alright everyone, after two years of being stuck in this place, we're finally gonna break out of the Glade and show the Creator's what we're made of!" Minho yells raising his fist in the air. "Shouldn't we get some pep talk?" Newt asked and Minho thinks about it for a minute. "Be careful, and don't die." Minho said and Newt rolls his eyes. "Great, now we're all bloody inspired." Newt says but everyone started cheering. "Charge!" Minho yells and we all started running in the maze towards the cliff. I can't believe we're finally escaping this place, a year since I've been here and now, we'e finally escaping.

* * *

We were surrounded by Grievers as they started closing in on us. "Maybe.." Alby suddenly said and started walking towards the Grievers. "Alby get back here!" Newt said and then Alby broke out into a run. "ALBY!" Newt screams as Alby jumped on top of one Griever and the others started surrounding him, and they began to rip him to shreds. Newt was about to run to Alby but Thomas grabbed Newt by his arms and held him until Newt fell to his knees. I looked at Newt who had tears streaming down his cheeks. The Grievers broke apart and they started rolling over at us, oh klunk. "I don't know how, but I need to get past that!" Thomas says pointing at the group of Grievers and Minho nodded. Newt gets up and looks over at us. "Gladers, ATTACK!" Minho screams and we all ran forward and started fighting the Grievers. I swung my baseball bat at some Grievers that tried to grab one of us. Thomas, Teresa, and Chuck jumped over the cliff and into the Griever nest, our lives are in their hands now.

I hear screams around me, and in the corners of my sight, seeing boys falling down and never getting back. I kept attacking no matter how much my muscles scream at me to stop, because if I did stop even for a second, I'll die. "ASHLEY!" I hear Newt scream and then felt something clawing my left cheek and shoulder. I swung my bat at the Griever that clawed at me, and felt another Griever scratched my back, I felt blood running down my back. I saw one Glader lost their weapons and a Griever was heading right at him so I backed away from the Grievers, took out one of my hammers. "Heads up!" I yelled at the Glader and threw the hammer at the Griever, who got struck on the side of the head. I then got grabbed by the ankle by a Griever and they threw me at the wall, I was surprised that not a bone in my body was broken, but then I realized I lost my bat. I looked around and saw a spear next to me and grabbed it and stabbed the Griever that was rolling at me. Minho and Newt joined me and we all fought the Griever until it collapsed to the ground and green slime poured out. "Look out!" I exclaimed at Newt and grabbed a hammer and threw it at the Griever that was about to strike him. The Griever then started making weird noise, and all the Grievers fell to the ground. They did it.

I looked around to see at least half of us were dead, and some dead Grievers. "Come on, we better get going." Minho said and we all walked over to the cliff. "Ladies first." Newt said and I rolled my eyes. "How nice, let me jump in to the possibility of Grievers still working down there and I jump to my death, but eh been doing crazy klunk for a while so why the shuck not?" I said and I jumped off the edge and into the hole that leads to the Griever nest, I locked my legs and once I landed, I looked over to see Thomas, Teresa, and Chuck all standing there and I smiled and ran over to them. "You did it! You shucking did it!" I yelled and hugged them. When the rest of the Glader's arrived, we all went down a tunnel that leads to a slide, and once we got to where the slide ends, we all stood in a laboratory and in front of us were windows and behind them were men and women studying us. The Creators.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it and what you think about the story so far. Until next time, peace.**


	14. Chapter 14: Tonight we escape part 2

**PokGirl Blue: I do not own the Maze Runner or any of it's characters.**

**Ashley: I've read some of the reviews of the story. I love you too, random Guest! **

**Newt: You have one saying how they don't like how you 'changed' Minho into a boring guy though.**

**Minho: I'm not boring! **

**PokGirl Blue: Well there will always be one of the those reviews, plus it's their opinion of what they think about the story.**

**Ashley: But they didn't like how Newt is gay in this fanfic...**

**Alby: Doubt they know that there's more fanfics of Newt gay then there are fanfics of him straight.**

**Newt: Should we start the story?**

**PokGirl Blue: We probably should.**

**Minho, Alby, Newt, and Ashley: Enjoy the story!**

We all stood there shocked, looking at the men and women, some talked, and some just looked at us. "I'll rip their shucking heads off!" Minho said about to walk over to them when the doors opened. We all turned our attention to see a woman walking in and next to her was a boy wearing a hoodie with the hood on and covering his face. "Who the shuck are you?" Minho asked and the woman cleared her throat. "Welcome back and congratulations on passing the test." the woman said and we all looked at her confused. "What the shuck are you talking about?" Newt asked with a hint of anger. "We will explain later on, Mr. Newton." the woman said, Mr. Newton? "Tell us everything we want to know, now." I said bitterly and the woman looks at me for a minute. The woman just reached over and pulled down the hood that her companion was wearing, and everyone just looked at who it was in pure shock, Gally. How is he still alive?! He was taken by the Grievers days ago and now he's alright?! Does that mean that everyone else who was taken by the Grievers alive also?! "Gally?!" Minho asked in disbelief. Gally looked up, his eyes were red and puffy, he was probably crying, he looked tensed. "Th-they're controlling me." Gally said chocking it out. "Begin the final variable." the woman said emotionless and Gally reached behind his back and grabs something, I look closer to see it was a dagger in his hand and look at him to see that his eyes were set on Thomas.

Gally then threw the dagger at Thomas, everything seemed to go in slow motion when the dagger started flying. That's when I saw Chuck running in front of Thomas and the dagger hit home and sank into Chuck's chest, no. "CHUCK!" I screamed in horror, he's too young to die, they just can't kill him now that we've escaped! Thomas grabbed Chuck and tears welled up in his eyes, Thomas and Chuck were like brothers in the Glade, Thomas didn't care about Chuck being annoying, though I didn't mind Chuck being annoying either. "No!" Thomas yelled and Chuck starts breathing slower. "Thomas..." Chuck said and we all looked at him. "Find my mom... tell her that I love..." Chuck's body went limp before he could finish his sentence, he's gone. Tears threatened to leak but I allowed it, I couldn't stop myself from crying, I've witnessed deaths during the days and all the tears that were built up during those times finally spilled. "I PROMISED HIM! I PROMISED THAT I'LL BRING HIM BACK HOME!" Thomas screamed while hugging Chucks body, Thomas then looked over at Gally with hatred and anger in his eyes. Thomas gets up and runs at Gally and tackles him, he grabbed Gally's throat and started beating the klunk out of Gally. Minho and Newt ran over and dragged him off of Gally, Thomas looks at Gally then back at Chuck and ran back to Chuck and held his body once again. Then all the sudden, the doors burst open.

About a dozen men and women ran in, all of them held guns and they all started shooting the Creators down. "Come with us! No time to question!" a man said and we all ran with them, they lead us outside where it was raining, and there was a bus. "Get in!" the man said and we all ran on the bus, we all sat down and the last Glader to run in was Thomas. I sat next to Minho and look around to see Newt was sitting at the back of the bus by himself, while looking out the window. The bus starts driving and the bus ran over something, making the bus jump a bit. "I can't believe we actually made it out." Minho said and I just nodded. "Can't believe it though that Alby sacrificed himself. I doubt Newt will ever be the same." Minho said looking over at Newt. "Where do you think they're taking us?" I asked looking over at Minho. "Hopefully somewhere safe, otherwise we'll have to kick their shucking butts." Minho responded.

"But they have guns, and most of us left our weapons back in the maze."

"But we do have one weapon that'll kick their asses."

"What?"

"Thunder, and Lightning." Minho said while he flexed his arms and I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. "I'm gonna get some sleep, night." I said and Minho rest his head on the top of mine. "Night." Minho said and I fell to sleep, surprised that I was able to sleep that fast.

The bus stops and the people told us to go to the cafeteria, and once we did, other people that were there handed each of us slices of pizza, actual pizza, not the one Frypan once made which resulted to five Glader's being sick for a few days. Nobody talked while we were eating, some looked like they were about to say something but stopped themselves, as if they were too afraid to say anything. Once we were all done eating, the people who saved us all gave us pajamas and told us where we're gonna go sleep, and since Teresa and I were the only two girls, they had us sleep in rooms away from the boys. I was done taking my shower and walked over to one of the bunk beds and lied down in it. "Can't believe that we're finally done with them." Teresa said and I nodded. "Hope these people know what they're doing." I said. "Well they should, or we would all just be in trouble." Teresa said and I laughed a bit. "Anyways, night Teresa." I said rolling to face the wall. "Night Ashley." Teresa said and I fell asleep the second my eyes closed.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review of what you guys thought about it.**


	15. Chapter 15: The start of the next trial

**I do not own the Maze Runner**

**~A few hours later~**

I woke up to the sound of the door to the room Teresa and I shared opened. "Get her." a voice said and then I sat up to see they were grabbing Teresa, who began to fight them. "Hey!" I said getting out of my bed and I punched one of the three people. "What the?!" the one I punched exclaims. I punched the second one who was holding Teresa when one of them grabs me. Teresa was grabbed by the first one that I punched and she struggled trying to break away to run to get help. "What do we do with her?" the one holding me asked. "We keep her here, we haven't received command to do anything with her." the third one said. "Teresa! Run!" I yelled when Teresa broke away from the kidnapper that was holding her but one of the kidnappers grabbed her before she started to run and they put a cloth up to cover her nose and mouth and she fell unconscious. "MI-" I started to scream but was cut off by the third kidnapper when he covered my nose and mouth with a piece of cloth, I smelled it and everything went black.

* * *

I sat up in my bed gasping and looked around the room, was that a dream? I looked over at Teresa's bed and saw the sheets pushed aside and nobody in it, I turned my attention to the bathroom door shut and the lights were streaming under the door crack. I got up and decided to get a drink of water but when I grabbed the door handle, the handle wouldn't turn, it's locked. 'What the shuck?!' I thought to myself and I slammed into the door while trying to turn the knob, no luck. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Teresa! The doors locked!" I said and heard no response. "Teresa! You in there or did you become deaf?" I asked and still heard no response. That's when I heard voices outside of the door and I walked back to the door and heard some people, Newt, Minho, and Thomas. "Guys hurry up and get this shucking door open!" I said kicking the door. "Hold on, Ashley!" Minho said and I hear something being whacked with the door handle, that's when the door opens after whatever the smacked the door handle with. "Where's Teresa at?" Thomas asked and I pointed at the bathroom door. "She's in there but she didn't respond when I tried to talk to her." I replied and Thomas was about to go over but stopped. "Anyways there's a plate on the outside of your guys door and said 'Subject A-1 Teresa Agnes, The Betrayer'." Newt said and I looked at him confused. "Weird." I said and Newt nodded. "Also the people that saved us are dead." Minho said and I looked at them shocked and I looked through the door to see the hanging dead bodies. "When the shuck did that happen?!" I asked and then we heard the toilet flushed. We all turned to see the door opening and walked out was a boy with black hair, what the shuck?

After a long explanation, we learned that the boys name is Aris, and that he escaped with a group of girls out of another maze, and how he woke here. "Okay, we get out of the maze and the day after, one of us goes missing, the people who rescued us are dead, there are no exits, and we're surrounded by crazy people. Great." I said sarcastically when we were searching for any food. We spent an hour searching for food and an exit, we couldn't find either, shuck. "Hey, Minho. You got something on the back of your neck." Newt said and I looked over at Minho who had a confused look on his face. "What is it?" Minho said, Newt walks over and checks the back of his neck. "Something's written on it. Property of WICKED. Subject A-7: The Leader." Newt said. "I think it's tattooed on because it ain't coming off." Newt said when he tried to rub off the words. I looked around to see that everyone had something written on the back of their necks, did WICKED do this? How? "Your's says 'Subject A-5: The Glue'." Minho said checking what Newt's title was. "What does mine say?" I asked pushing my hair aside and Newt reads it and I heard him gasp a bit. "What? Did they give me a stupid title?" I asked and Newt clears his throat. "Property of WICKED. Subject B-19: The Flame." Newt said and my eyes widen.

"Subject B-19?" I asked turning around to face Newt. "Teresa was subject A-1. So why is Ashley Group B instead of A?" Minho asked walking over. "Maybe WICKED is trying to trick us into thinking she's with the other group." Newt said. "Was I a mistake to be sent up there?" I asked myself. "Doubt WICKED would make a mistake like that." Thomas said. "What does yours say, Thomas?" I asked. Minho looks at Thomas's neck and his eyes went wide. "Oh my klunk." Minho said and we all looked over at him. "What?" Thomas asked and Minho cleared his throat. "Subject A-2: Killed by Group B." Minho said and we went silent. "Okay, so now we have to worry about other girls wanting to kill Thomas if we somehow escape this place? You've got to be shucking kidding me." I said sitting on the ground against the wall. This is too much to even take in, I'm from another group, Teresa got kidnapped, Thomas is now a target for another group, we have no idea where the food or any escapes are, and Aris shows up, I don't trust that guy. Well I hope at least we'll find some way out or any kind of food soon.

**That's the beginning for the Scorch Trials. Will the gang find out why Ashley was sent there? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Maze Runner, enjoy the story!**

**~Days later~**

"Okay, do we have everything we need?" Minho asked looking around the group, we were about to run outside and start our run to the safe haven. I'm nervous since I wasn't a runner back at the Maze, but I don't want to be a one of those cranks or die, so I don't have much of a choice. I looked over at Winston, who just a few minutes ago was attacked a metal ball thing, we were able to get it off, but he's messed up, poor guy. "Ready?" Minho asked and we all nodded. "Then lets go!" Minho said and we all ran though the exit. 'Holy klunk it's hot!' I thought to myself while we ran. 'If it's true that Thomas is going to get killed by Group B, then we'll have to protect him, lets hope we don't see them.' I thought. We ran what felt like hours, we took a few breaks but kept running. I felt like my skin was being burned off. We kept running and when the sun started setting.

"We're gonna get some sleep and run in a few hours." Minho said stopping, I immediately let go of my bag that held my water and food and just fell on the sand, not caring that I probably just got some scratches. "Don't die on us now, Ashley." I hear Minho said while sitting down next to me. "How are you able to run so much in a day back in the maze?" I asked turning to face him. "Well it's difficult at first but then you get used to it after a while." Minho said and I sat up. "How much farther until we get to the city?" I asked and Minho looked at the city for a bit. "We ran six miles, if we keep this up we'll be able to get to the safe haven on time." Minho said and I nodded. "Do you think we'll make it to the safe Haven in time?" I asked.

"I know we'll make it, we have other things to worry about too, like Group B and cranks."

"What are we going to do when we see this Group B?"

"Either fight them or try to talk to them, convince them to stop them from trying to kill Thomas."

"Hopefully we talk to them, I don't wanna fight people that went through klunk like us."

"Well we should get some rest." Minho said and I nodded. We both lied down and I rested my head on his chest. "Night." I said and Minho kissed the top of my head. "Night." he said and we both fell asleep.

* * *

We just ran off after Thomas returned from talking to Teresa, and it was surprising that he didn't return with her, weird. We kept running and we heard thunder from above and that was when lightning struck. We all ran at full speeds, lightning striking down boys left and right, I had to jump over a few bodies. "Up ahead!" I hear Thomas yelling and I looked ahead to see a building, that's our only chance to live. We all kept running and I heard lightning striking near and turn to see Minho was on fire. Minho put the fire out fast but he could barely run, so Thomas and I ran over and helped carry him, we heard some lightning crashing around us, and once we got into the building, it began to rain. "Oh my shuck." I said taking deep breaths and I looked around, there was only twelve of us now. I walked over to Minho and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked looking over at Minho. "I feel like klunk, pretty much everything hurts." Minho said. "So now what are we going to do? Minho's injured, and half of us are now gone." Newt said, he knew as well as I did that with one of our best fighters injured, we're shucked.

We all rested for a while and I heard a noise from somewhere, sounded like someone was chuckling. I looked around the room to see most of the boys were asleep, and the rest were just looking at the ground or just looking no where specific. "Guys, I think we have company." Newt said pointing up and I looked up to see a crank looking down at us. Oh klunk. One of them jumps and rolls from the ceiling and lands in front of us, some did the same thing and others just slid down ropes. "Look what we have here." the one in the front, guessing it was their leader or something, saying. "Just what we needed after running through a shucking thunderstorm, cranks." I said annoyed. "Now now, we aren't full cranks yet, little girl, so don't say that." one of them says causing me to suddenly go into 'I'm gonna kill you for saying that' mode, Newt grabbed me. "You really shouldn't call her that." Newt said holding me back until I finally calmed down. I never really controlled myself when I'm called little girl, I try to sometimes but that just fails miserably.

"Anyways, let me introduce myself, I'm Jorge." the one in the front said. "Guys, what do we do?" I whispered towards the other Gladers. "We can't fight them, they all have knives and such." Newt whispers back. "What are you all talking about?" Jorge asked. "Nothing." Minho replied a bit bitterly. "Oh come on, we're trying to be friendly." Jorge said stepping forward. "Don't come any closer." Newt says sternly and Jorge looks shocked for a second. Jorge looks at us for a minute. That's when I hear Minho yelling and tackling Jorge, what the shuck?!

* * *

After the fight between Minho and Jorge, Jorge left with Thomas to talk to him about something. "What do you think they're talking about?" Newt whispered to me and I shrugged. "Dunno, though I doubt Jorge doesn't want to do something to Minho, so we better get ready in case we have to fight." I whispered back and felt someone put a knife to my cheek, I turned my head slowly to see a girl with brown hair was the one holding the knife. "You better not be talking about killing us, because if you are, then you'll all be killed." she said looking at me and Newt as if we were criminals. "We're not, now can you please put that knife away from my cheek." I said glaring at her, I know it's a stupid idea to say that but I didn't want to seem weak. "Got guts for a girl that has a knife against her cheek." the girl said chuckling a bit, pulling the knife away. Thomas and Jorge return, Thomas looked kind of freaked out or something. "We've made a deal with this group, we're taking them to our food supply and they'll take us to the cure of the Flare." Jorge said and a few argued but Jorge told them to shut up. "That's not all. For attacking me" Jorge said looking over at Minho, oh shuck. "I get to cut off your fingers." Jorge finished and Minho looked angry. "Shuck no!" Minho yelled at Jorge. Great, we now have to prevent Minho from losing his shucking fingers.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review of what you think about the story so far!**


	17. Chapter 17: Separating and dreams

**PokGirl Blue: I do not own the Maze Runner**

**Ashley: So where are we now?**

**PokGirl Blue: After Thomas and Brenda got separated from you guys**

**Ashley: I've been wondering about something. What're you gonna do when you finish this fanfic? I know you're going to continue writing more fanfics but will you make more TMR fanfics?**

**PokGirl Blue: Yes I will, I'm thinking of making a musical TMR fanfic.**

**Gally: *Looking over at Thomas* I knew you were trouble when you walked in, it's a shame on us no- *Gets hit by a book***

**PokGirl Blue: Gally you're not showing until we get to the Death Cure part of the fanfic. Well anyways enjoy the story!**

We all ran when the ceiling starts collapsing in, when the ceiling crashed in and the dust cleared, we looked around to make sure we were all here. "Wait, where's Tommy and Brenda?" Newt asked looking around, we all looked over to the wall of rocks and we all stood there, hoping that they weren't under those rocks. "Thomas! Can you hear me?!" Minho yells and we all heard someone talking, realizing it's Thomas. "Find a way out, we'll find you guys!" I yelled and we all left the underground storage place. "Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked as we were walking. "Hope so, at least, we hope that they'll still be alive when we find them." Minho said and we all stopped and looked around the street we were on. "Well klunk, what're we going to do now? We don't have a clue of where Thomas and Brenda are or where they'll show end up." I said sighing annoyed. "Well first we're gonna have to find a safe place to stay at." Newt said and we all began to walk around, as we walked I see a sign on the wall, curiosity took over and I walked over to the sign, and once I read it, my eyes widen.

**Thomas. You're the real leader.**

"Guys, I think you should check this out." I said looking over at the group. They all walk over and they read the sign, the Glader's just stood there shocked, Jorge just looked a bit confused. "Well shuck." Newt said. We began to walk again, looking around to find any signs of Brenda and/or Thomas, so far we had no luck. "We better find a safe place to sleep, it's getting dark." Jorge said and we began searching for a safe place. It took an hour and a half until we found a small building, we checked it out and there were no cranks. "Good, we'll get up early and start our search again, I'll stay up and keep a look out in case a crank gets in." Jorge said, Minho was about to say something, but Newt stopped him before he tries anything. "Alright, but when you start getting tired, wake me up and I'll keep watch." Minho said and Jorge nodded a bit. We all lied down, I lied down near Minho, he put his arm around me. "Night." I mumbled and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in a tunnel, and I saw four people, a man and a woman, a boy that looked no older then twelve years old, and he was carrying a girl that looked about five years old. They ran and all the sudden, three strange looking men stepped in front of them, they all held knives. "Look what we have here, company." one of them says as he scanned the group of four. "Please. We need help!" the man said. "How so?" the second one asked, tilting his head a bit. "T- the world is being destroyed!" the man said panicking. "Hmmmm, world ending. That means less food, which means we need to hunt." the third one said and the three men started forward at the group of four, they all ran off. I felt myself flying and I looked closer to see the little girl looked so familiar, and it clicked when I realized that the little girl is me. The boy is my brother. My brother and the younger me got cornered all the sudden, the man and woman stopped running and looked back, the three crazy people was getting closer to my brother and I. "Stop!" I yelled at the three crazy people, but they couldn't hear me. I watched in horror as the three people got closer and closer to my brother and I. "Mom! Dad! HELP!" my brother screamed but my parents started running again, they ran away. They got closer and they all raised their knives._

I sat up screaming, the other Glader's and Jorge all snapped their attention to me. "Ashley! Are you okay?!" Minho asked sitting up next to me. "It- it was just a nightmare." I said nervously, the other Glader's all went back to sleep. "Do you want to talk about it?" Minho asked and I shook my head. "I'm alright." I said and Minho just looked at me for a minute before laying back down, I lied back down next to him. I have or had a brother, my parents abandoned my brother and I to die, they didn't even try to save me and my brother, they just ran away like cowards, I always imagined that my parents were caring and would do anything to save me, now that I know the truth, those dreams of having a happy family were gone. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, afraid that I'll have that dream again.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review of what you guys think about it so far! Also tell me of what you guys think about the Maze Runner Musical fanfic idea! Until next time, peace!**


	18. Chapter 18: On the search

**PokGirl Blue: Hey Alby wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Alby: Sure**

**Gally: What the shuck?! He's dead and yet he gets to show up?!**

**PokGirl Blue: Yes, go right ahead, Alby.**

**Alby: PokGirl Blue does not own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters, they all belong to James Dashner.**

**PokGirl Blue: Anyways, enjoy the story!**

We all started travelling around searching for Brenda and Thomas at the crack of dawn. I was still shaken from the dream, but I try not to let it show. "Where the shuck could those two be?" Newt asked to nobody in particular. We spent hours looking for either of them, hope they're okay. "Hey guys." Newt said and we looked at him, he was pointing at something and we followed his finger to see Thomas and Brenda in an alley, but three people were all standing there, their backs turned towards us. "One of them is holding a gun." Jorge said and I looked closer to see the one on the right was holding a gun, klunk. "What do we do?" I asked. "We'll go over and save them, easy as that." Minho said and Jorge shook his head. "It'd be a bad idea, this part of the city is crawling with cranks, and if that guy shoots his gun, all the cranks will start running at us." Jorge said and we sighed.

The three people then leads Thomas and Brenda somewhere, Minho, Jorge, Newt, and I decided to follow them a bit to see where they're going. The cranks has lead Thomas and Brenda into a building, and when they opened the door, music was playing. "That's going to be filled with cranks, if we want to get those two and all of us out of there alive we'll have to attack when they least expect it." Jorge said and we all nodded. We went back to the group and made a plan to get in the building and save Thomas and Brenda. After a while, we decided it's about time to start the plan. We made our way over and Jorge knocked on the door, the rest of us were around the corner to make sure the crank at the door wouldn't see us.

"Who're you?" the one at the door asked, but Jorge just punched him, signalling us to attack, we rush in, screamed a bit, most of the cranks ran off, some stayed behind and attacked, though none of them survived. "You two go get your friends!" Jorge yelled over at Minho and I, so we ran around and saw a shut door, we opened it to see Thomas and Brenda were tied to chairs. "Oh shuck, you guys okay?" I asked walking over to Brenda and used my spear to cut the ropes off. "Thanks." she muttered and I nodded. Minho freed Thomas and we all started running, once we got outside, a gunshot was heard and I turned to see Thomas being thrown back and blood spreading on his shoulder. "Klunk!" I shouted, Minho tackled the one that shot Thomas. After Minho beat the klunk out of the crank, we all left, we ran a bit and walked and left the city, we decided to rest and made a small shelter for Thomas, when he went in he fell asleep.

* * *

Minho was talking to Jorge about something and Newt was already asleep along with some of the other Glader's, Brenda was awake so I decided to talk to her. "So uhhhh, how long have you been in the city?" I asked, she shrugged a bit. "A while, don't even know what day it is. So you guys lived in a maze? What was that like?" she asked and I guessed that Thomas told her about the maze when we got separated from them. "Yeah, we called it the Glade. Like other places we had rules, we even made a 'Things that (Name) can't do' list and man some things that were on that list were kinda funny." I said smiling at one of the things that Minho wasn't allowed to do when we were in the maze. "Weird." she said and I nodded. We didn't talk much after that, I fell asleep and when I woke up, I looked around to see I was the only one, so I just layed there and thought to myself, remembering the good days back in the Glade, all the fun times, some of the weird times there. Everyone soon started getting up, we got ready and ran.

After running for a while, we took a break. I looked over at Thomas and my eyes widen at what I saw, his shoulder looked good as new, what the shuck? "Guys, think we have company." I hear Newt say and we look to where he was pointing, a large group was running at us. "Cranks?" I asked a bit horrified. The group stops and we all were shocked, it was a group of girls, and in the front was Teresa. "Group B." I said out load, the group had about thirty to forty girls, this isn't good. They all had better weapons then we do, what the shuck are we going to do? "Give us Thomas." Teresa said, as bitterly as possible. "Teresa, why are you with them?" I asked and Teresa shot me a death glare. "If you don't give us Thomas, then we shall kill each of you until we get him." Teresa said once again. "This has to be some kind of joke right?" Minho asked, knowing that he knew that this wasn't any kind of joke.

I took a step forward without thinking about it, and one of them aims their bow and arrow at me, I took a step back. "Fine, I'll go." Thomas said after what feels like hours, he walks to the front, Teresa whacked him in the head. "Any of you make any moves, we'll kill him." one of the other girls says. They put Thomas in a bag and they started leaving, dragging him with them. "We'll find a way to save you, Thomas!" I yelled, doubting he'll hear me, but even if he did, I doubt we would.

**That's chapter 18 for now! Hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to leave a review of what you guys think about the fanfic so far! Until next time, peace!**


	19. Chapter 19: The End of the Scorch

**I do not own the Maze Runner. Enjoy the story. Also who else saw The Maze Runner movie? Cause I liked it honestly!**

**~Three days later~**

We continued running, we only have about five or six hours left to get to the safe haven. We crossed a canyon that was full of Cranks, we lost another boy during that, I couldn't help but think about all the people that died during these two weeks. Half of us has died during that freaking thunderstorm, and two boys from that weird metal ball thing, and now one from that canyon. "We're almost there!" I hear Minho yell, the winds picked up having the dust carried with them, I can't wait to get to the safe Haven, get cured from the flare. 'When we see WICKED again, I'm gonna strangle them for all the klunk they put us through just for their shucking trials!' I thought angrily.

Another hour goes by, and that's when we stopped, we reached the one hundred mile mark, but where's the Haven. "Where is it?! It has to be here somewhere!" Minho yells looking around, he sees something and walks over. I walk over to him along with Newt, we see he was holding a small flag, I read it and my heart immediately drops from reading it.

SAFE HAVEN

It can't be! "This isn't it! There's no way!" Newt yells shocked, Minho just drops the flag, and starts swearing. The other Gladers see the flag and some sat down, as if they gave up. I can't believe it, all this work for this?! Ran a hundred shucking miles for a freaking flag?! Did WICKED expect us to all die on this run, and just to mock those who survive it?! "GOD SHUCKING DAMMIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "This whole run just for a shucking flag?!" I yell, I fell to my knees, slamming my fist into the ground. I felt tears threatening to spill but I don't allow it, the last thing I want to do before I either die or become a crank is to cry. If I do become a crank, what would happen, would I just be watching myself do things that I don't want to do. Will I not remember anyone or anything? 'Will I be still in control of myself but just be an insane freak?' I thought to myself, Minho and Newt sit down next to me. "What'll we do?" Newt asked, sounding hopeless, knowing that none of us had an answer that would save us. "We can think of the good ol' days. Lets just go crazy and not make it sappy or anything, if we go crazy, lets be crazy together." Minho says, he knows as well as we all do that we might never remember each other when we go crazy. "If we go crazy together, would we remember each other? If we don't then we shall only know each other as fellow cranks. Would a friendship last forever even if you can't remember one thing about them?

Pretty soon Group B arrives, we didn't bother on trying to look intimidating, because what would the point be at that? They see the flag and most stood there shocked, some just sit down and wait for the end. I looked at the ground, my fist clenched my fist tightly and felt tears starting to go down my cheeks. Thomas, Teresa, and Aris showed up, Minho and Newt looked like they were about to murder Teresa, Brenda introduced herself to Teresa. "Guys I don't want to die or be a crank." I said finally, I hated to admitting I'm scared but I am. We hear clicking and grinding noises and we all turned our attention towards where it came from, and we see Grievers, oh no. We all get up and grabbed our weapons, what the shuck are they doing here?! They all stopped and some weird creatures popped out of them, with spores on them. They ran at us and we all charged and fought, it took us a while until someone yells to hit the spore spots, and we did. Once they were all dead I looked around, a boy and a girl on the ground, dead. I look over to see Thomas climbing into a griever, we all caught on with what he was doing and did the same.

Newt, Minho, some girl, and I are in the Griever and waited for what seemed like hours until the Griever reopened. We see a strange machine ahead, and saw that the everyone else started running towards it, that must be our way out. We all got out of the Griever and sprinted. "HURRY I THINK IT'S ABOUT TO TAKE OFF!" I hear Thomas screaming, him, Teresa, and Brenda got there first and started helping us into it. I ran up and Teresa grabbed my hand and helped me up, I thanked her and after we all got in the plane or whatever it is, we looked around, this place looked huge. There were some couches and chairs for all of us to sit, but also Ratman was there. "Why did you bring those two with you?!" he asked pointing at Brenda and Jorge, crap. "They helped us and we promised them the cure." Thomas says and Ratman just looks pissed. "If you really want to give it to them, choose who can stay. And the other will die." he says and we all looked at him, he can't be serious, Thomas thinks about it for a while.

"Kill her!" he says pointing at Brenda, what the shuck?! Ratman walks over and grabs her, and slightly opens the ramp of the plane, Brenda was screaming. Ratman was about to throw her out when Thomas tackles him, letting go of Brenda. "Nobody else dies!" he yells angrily, he glares at Ratman. Ratman gets up and sighs, he says they can stay and leaves. All of us sit down and I lean back against the wall, Minho was sitting next to me. "Do you think it's over?" I asked, Minho shrugs a bit. "I hope so, because I'm tired of all this klunk, they better answer us, or else." he says and I close my eyes, he talks a bit and I rest my head on his shoulder. We've been through too much, lost too many good people, WICKED better have these trials over now. The time of lies is over.

**And that is ch. 19 for now! Sorry for the late update, schools a shank, I promise to get the next chapter updated soon! Also if any of you are fans of the Mortal Instruments then check out this collaborate story I'm helping with a group of awesome authors. The fanfic is called 'City of Broken Heroes' and the one who publishes the chapters is TrueAngelofMusic1. The story is awesome and has great characters, so check it out if you want to! Until next time peace!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Movie

**This is just a chapter from the movie at the part when Teresa wakes up and when the Grievers get into the glade, since these were my favorite parts of the movie. I'll have the next chapter posted within a week hopefully. I do not own TMR or the movie and enjoy the story!**

* * *

"How she doing Clint?" I asked walking in the small building, two days ago was when the other girl showed up, and now we're just waiting until she wakes up. "I think she should be waking up sometime soon, maybe today or tomorrow." Clint replies, it's gonna be weird now having another girl in this place, especially since she got into a coma the minute she showed up and had that weird note and remembers Thomas. "What about Alby?" I asked and as if on cue, Alby lets out a short scream of pain, guess that answers my question. "Well who knows how long he has until death decides to kill him." Clint replies, I was about to say something when the girl gasp and sits up and her eyes were open, I yelped and jumped a bit. "Well nice to see you're awake." I said and she gets up and looks panicked. "Woah hey calm down!" I said and the other girl looks around. "W- where am I?" she asked. "This is the Glade." I replied, the girl looks confused. "Hey Clint, go get Newt." I said, and at that moment, I was shoved aside and I almost lost my balance. I look to see the girl ran out of the building and see that she's running towards the tree house.

"We got a runner!" I yelled, some of the Gladers look over and they looked a bit surprised to see the girl up and running. The girl climbs to top floor of the tree house and we all gathered around. "Hey come down here, we ain't gonna hurt ya!" Newt yells, no response from the girl. "Ashley you go try to talk to the girl." Frypan says, I looked at them confused. "Why me?" I asked. "Cause don't girls usually become friendly in a minute or something to each other?" Newt asked. "I don't know I've been in a place full of boys for two shucking years **(A/N For those who didn't see the movie yet, they say they've been in the Glade for three years.)** so I wouldn't have a clue what to say." I replied glaring at them, and before Newt could say something, a rock hits him. "What the shuck?!" he exclaims and rocks are starting to be thrown at us, some of the Glader's grab something to cover us. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl yells at us. Gally looked like he was about to say something when a rock whacks him on the side of the head. "I don't think she likes us." Newt says. "Ya think?" I asked, oh dear god this is gonna be a real pain.

* * *

I sat down against the tree to take a short break, the gates should be closing soon. Minho and Thomas got back from their run and said that they found something in section seven, but it confused me because I remember that it shouldn't have been open today. "Hey Ashley." I hear someone saying and I look over to see it's Minho, he sits down next to me. "So figured out what the shuck that weird metal thing you pulled out of the dead griever is?" I asked and he shrugs. "We think it might be a way to help get out of this place, but we're not sure of it." he says, I checked my watch and my eyes widen at the time, it's two minutes after the gates should've been closed, why ain't it close. "Oh shuck..." I said and Minho looks confused and looks at my watch, his eyes widen too. "The gates ain't closing!" I yelled standing up, Minho gets up too and we ran to where Newt, Thomas, Teresa, and Alby should be. "Guys!" I yelled and they all turned their attention towards us. Alby looked shaken up, I'm surprised to see him up, guess that serum worked. "What is it?" Newt asked, I tell them and they all looked shocked, and we ran outside and look out the gates.

"If the gates aren't closing then that means..." Newt trails off, we hear someone scream. "GRIEVERS!" one of the Gladers screams and we all turn towards the direction of the scream and see five or six boys running out of the woods with three Grievers chasing them. 'Oh my god.' I thought, I look out the gate to see some Grievers going around the corner, the others see them and we all book it. We run into the crop fields and go down, I was completely terrified. The Grievers are in the Glade, this could be the last night of our lives. One of the boys scream and I look back to see just in time to see them being ripped away by a Griever and I look ahead to see Zart, and then a Griever claw. "ZART BEHIND YOU!" I scream but it was too late, the Griever grabs him and yanks him away, Zart screams. "GO GO GO!" Minho screams and we all get up, knowing this place is too risky to stay in now. We all run and decided to head to the meeting building, that's our only chance.

A griever jumps in our way and I nearly crash into Teresa. The Griever is about to strike when a spear came flying and hits the Griever on the side, I look over to where the spear came from to see Newt and two other Gladers running at it with spears. We took the opportunity and ran around it and ran straight towards the building, once we got inside, Newt slammed the door shut. We all stood there, hoping that we don't get caught. One of the Grievers gets on the roof and walks around on it, I gasped a bit. Then one griever slams into the wall and we all screamed, it grabs Chuck with it's tail claw, and it has a needle that looks like it'll prick Chuck. "CHUCK!" Thomas screams, then Alby smacks the Griever's tail with a club, a few more times and part of the tail with the needle falls off. "Thanks." Chuck mutters, and before Alby can say anything, a Griever grabs Alby; Thomas, Newt, and I grab hold of Alby's arms. "You've guys gotta get outta here." Alby says and the Griever yanks him out of our grip, and into the night. "ALBY!" Newt screams, we run outside to see the Glade is destroyed, fire on some buildings, and some bodies on the ground, oh my god.

Gally storms over and punches Thomas, he was about to punch again when Minho separated them apart. "He did this! This is all his fault! The girls too!" Gally says pointing at Thomas and Teresa. "This is nobody's fault Gally!" I said, but in the back of my mind, it's telling me in a way it is Thomas and Teresa's fault. "You're right." I hear Thomas saying and I turn around to see him holding the needle, I realized what he was going to do. Before we could stop him, he stabs himself with the needle, black veins already appearing on his arms and face. "Get the serum!" Teresa yells, Thomas was on the ground, his screaming began.

**So that's it for now! I'll have the next chapter posted possibly within a week. Also if you guys are a fan of The Mortal Instruments, then go and check out the story 'City of Broken Heroes' which the chapters are posted by TrueAngelofMusic1. Until next time, peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**PokGirl Blue: Newt wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Newt: Sure. PokGirl Blue does not own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters, they all belong to James Dashner. **

**PokGirl Blue: I also want to do a shout out to all of the readers! You guys are all awesome and if I met all of you I'd give you all high fives or hugs and stuff! Thank you guys!**

**Newt: Enjoy the story!**

**~The next day~**

We arrived at the WICKED HQ and were assigned rooms, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, I looked in the mirror. My brown hair looked lighter then usual, guessing it was the sand or something like that. Everywhere else is covered in dirt, blood (Which I'm pretty sure most of it isn't mine) and scratches, hell the freckles on my face was almost hard to find because of all the dried blood I had, I sniffed my self and realized I smell like klunk after having one of Frypan's 'burritos'. 'Holy klunk I seriously need to take a shower.' I took a shower and man I never realized how much dirt my hair had until the shower. I stepped out of the shower, hearing the pings of the water, I get some fresh new clothes and brushed my hair, I looked at the mirror and see scars on my cheek, which is where one of the Griever scratched me when we were escaping the maze, I smiled a bit realizing it makes me look kinda bad ass. My stomach growled like a shucking lion, so I exit my room and head to the cafeteria, and it took a god damn long time before finding it.

When I finally found the cafeteria, I saw that some of the other kids were there, I go to the line and get some food and sit at a table and started eating, I never realized how hungry I was until I started eating. A while later, Newt and Minho arrive and they get their food and sit at the table. "You seen Tommy around?" Newt asked and I shook my head. "We tried to find him but no luck. He's probably still sleeping or some klunk." Minho says and we continued eating, more and more kids started showing up and when we saw Teresa, Newt and Minho gave her the death glare. She sees us and when she saw Newt and Minho she looks away from us and continued to go to the line. "I see that you got some scars on your cheek, Ashley." Newt says and I nodded. "I don't know about you but I think I look more intimidating." I said smiling, Minho chuckles a bit.

Thomas still hasn't shown up and we've been looking at the door waiting for him, so when we saw Ratman, we walked over to him. "Where's Thomas?" Minho demands, Ratman doesn't look that phased and he clears his throat. "I'm sorry to say this but Thomas has now passed the Gone and he is now a full crank. We have him placed in a cell waiting to see what to do with him." Ratman says and I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him to eye level. "Look here shuck face we know you're lying so tell us right now where he is!" I said and Ratman yanks away from my grip and pats his shirt a bit. "Like I said, he's passed the Gone." Ratman says and leaves. Thomas couldn't have become a full crank, there's just no way.

* * *

**~A month later~**

We were all sitting in the cafeteria, a whole month has gone by and still no word from Thomas. Teresa said she and him talked through their minds and she said he doesn't want to hear from him again. Ratman walks in and a figure walks in behind him, it took us a moment until we realized that it's Thomas, we got up and ran over to him. "Holy klunk dude, where've you been? Ratman kept saying that you went full crank." Newt says, Thomas told us that he was kept in a room since we got here, that's just messed up. Thomas walks over to Teresa, Newt and Minho were glaring at her, man if looks can kill she would've died a while ago. "May I get all of your attention." Ratman says, he was standing on the stage and we all looked at him, everyone just wanted to beat the klunk out of him. "As you all know, the main reason you're all here is because WICKED has been trying to find a cure for the flare, and when we made you think you all have the flare virus, it is not true. All but some of you are all immune to it." Ratman says and I felt my heart drop, some of us aren't immune?

"I will list those who are not immune." Ratman says and he holds up a clipboard and started listing names for the girls. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't hear my name on the list, though some of the girls broke down and cried, and were being comforted by their friends. "And now the boys." Ratman says and starts to say boys names, I held my breath. "Newt." Ratman says and my eyes widen and I gasped, Newt's not immune, I looked over at him to see he didn't look fazed, but in his eyes it reads shocked, anger, and sadness. After Ratman listed all the names, he waited until everyone was quieted and calmed. "Now that we have that out of the way, I also want to tell you that the test are done, so to show you our gratitude to you all, we will give you your memories back." Ratman says and we all looked at him shocked, we can get our memories back? "The operation to get them back will be tomorrow." he says and leaves the stage. After more then a year, I can finally get my memories back, I can learn who I was before the glade, I can learn who my family is. But, what will they be worth remembering?

**We have now entered book three, the saddest one out of them. What will Ashley do? Will she choose to get her memories back, will it be worth it? Find out later on, until next time, don't trust a shank! Also if you guys are fans of the Mortal Instruments then I recommend reading the collaborative story that I'm helping with, the story is called 'City of Broken Heroes' and the chapters are posted by TrueAngelofMusic1! **


End file.
